In Search of Her
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: After another successful mission Murdock is feeling a bit down. After years with the team he's finally a little fed up with one small detail. Will Murdock find his love? Could she be in California? Will Face and Amy finally give in? Murdock/OC Face/Amy
1. Jealous?

_**Hey guys! I think I officially love this show (and movie, but the show more). I'm watching the series for the first time right now and just can't get enough of it. So here it is, my first TV A-Team fic (My other two are in the movie section). I was watching and kept thinking, I want Murdock to get a girl for once (even though Face is amazing) which resulted in the idea for this story :) Hope you like it! Please review (no flames) :)**_

_**Genres:**_** Romance /ACTION! and dashes of comedy of course! I mean this is The A-Team we're talking about here :)**

_**Rating: **_**T for now**

_**Pairings: **_**Murdock/OC and some Face/Amy**

_**Spoilers: **_**None :D**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The A-Team, blah, blah, blah, because if I did it wouldn't have been cancelled :D**_

**Chapter 1**

Another "successful" mission. Nothing out of the normal; Hannibal had a plan, Face conned the things they needed along with getting a date or two, B.A. did his thing, Amy helped where needed, and Murdock was air support. It all sounds great, right? Not for all the members….

The team was now at a gas station in the middle of no where in the pouring rain, B.A. was getting the gas, Hannibal and Face had went inside the market, which left Amy and a somewhat down Murdock in the van.

"Murdock?" Amy asked.

Murdock was sitting on the floor between the two middle seats, elbows on his knees, head in his hands as he stared out the windshield at the rain in deep thought. It was the quietest she'd ever seen him.

"Murdock" She asked again putting her hand on his shoulder.

He snapped out of his daze and looked up at her.

"You looked like you were pretty deep in thought then," she laughed trying to lighten the mood, "What were you thinking about?"

"Well," he sighed and then looked back out the windshield and continued on less like himself and more like a sad puppy, "I was just thinking, every mission ends the _same way_. Everyone does their thing and it always ends the _same way_—"

"Successfully," Amy said finishing his sentence.

"I guess so…" Murdock mumbled getting quiet again. _Oh B.A. was gonna lo—ve this, Murdock not acting like Murdock, _Amy thought.

Amy felt there was defiantly something Murdock was holding back so she decided to push the subject forward.

"How do _you _think they should end?" she asked.

"I don't have a problem with how they end I guess. I just wish that some things would change it up for once. I'm just kinda confused at the moment."

"What are you confused about? Maybe I can help."

Murdock thought for a moment, "I don't know, I've been having these weird feelings lately towards _someone_. It never used to bug me until recently. I don't even know what to call it!"

"What kinds of feelings?" Amy asked.

Murdock was now sitting on the sit next to Amy, both in deep conversation.

"They're aren't angry, or mean, or anything like that. They make me wish I could be _that person_, or be like _that person_, but not in a weird way," Murdock then looked as if he was having a revelation, "I see how people treat _said person_, and love _said person,_ and faint over _said person_ and I guess that in the end it kinda does make me angry now that I think about it!"

Amy thought about everything he'd said for a moment and then looked at Murdock with a smirk, "Murdock," she put her hands on his shoulders, "I think you're jealous of _said person_."

Murdock thought for a moment, "Jealous? I'm not sure if I've ever been jealous before. But now that I think about, I think I am! Whoa…" Murdock now sat back in the seat.

Amy was sucked into the story now, "Well…" she said after a few seconds of silence.

Murdock looked at her, "What?"

"You gotta tell me what this is really about now!" she laughed.

"Aww I don't know about that one Amy. I mean you wouldn't find it interesting, and I—" Murdock's rambling was interrupted by Amy.

"No excuses. Come on Murdock, like I said, maybe I can help."

Murdock looked at her for a moment, then back out at the windshield while thinking, and then back at Amy.

"_Said person _is someone who we both know."

"So it's a guy," Amy said.

Murdock looked at her, "Yeah. And _he_ is a good friend and all, don't take me wrong, he's one of the best buds I've ever had but lately… I guess I've just got kinda _'jealous'_ of how people react around him. I used to just blow it off and go along my own business but I guess a person ca only watch for so long."

Amy was going through the team in her head, trying to narrow it down. _Hannibal: He's pretty smart. Some people love him, the rest hate him and secretly wish to be like him. Amazing leader. Murdock's a lot like that I guess._

_B.A.: Strong, intimidating, terrified of flying. Need I say more? Nothing like Murdock. _

_Face: Con Artist. Well-dressed. Slick. Million-dollar smile. _Amy stopped herself_, focus! _It then hit her.

"Face," she simply said.

Murdock looked at her confused, "How did you—?"

"I'm a writer for a newspaper Murdock, I can figure out anything…" she then looked at him after a few seconds, "Process of elimination."

"Good one," he nodded.

Amy had a feeling she knew what he was jealous about but just wanted to make sure, "So Face huh? What's so great about him?" She tried to say the second part nonchalantly, failing miserably. _Let's pray he doesn't ask me the same question_, she thought inwardly.

Murdock chuckled, "That."

"Huh?"

"_That_," he said pointing at her.

"I don't understand," she laughed awkwardly.

Murdock turned to face her, "You see Amy, you're the perfect example. I bet until you met us, you never would have imagined being involved in _this,_ huh? But after you did the mission with us and saw how much fun it was and met a certain somebody, you wanted to stay."

Amy was thinking, "Yeah I guess you're right but I still don't understand," she stumbled laughing knowing exactly what he meant.

Murdock laughed, "Face saw you, Face liked you. You saw Face, you wanted to stay. And that was just for the job we did for you," he said sitting back exhausted in his seat.

"Sooo, let me get this straight. You want to get the girl for once?" Amy asked putting the final pieces together.

"It'd be nice. I mean, I don't even know. I'm not like Face. I can't just see a girl, date her, and leave. I have to find _the right girl_, _the one_. _My one true love_, _me amore_," he said with an Italian accent. "But I don't think it'll ever happen, the last time I even went on a date was during the war! And it was because Face set me up! … I'll always be the Lone Ranger. Riding off into the sunset all by my lonesome…"

"Don't worry Murdock, she'll come. I know it. I promise. You've just gotta wait for her. I bet she's already waiting for you somewhere, out there. And one day, you'll find her or maybe she'll find you," Amy smiled.

Murdock smiled for the first time in an hour, "Thanks Amy."

"No problem Murdock," Amy smiled back.

They both jumped as the door slid open.

Before they knew it; Face was jumping in as quick as he could out of the rain, Hannibal was getting in front, while B.A. got in the drivers seat.

"Hannibal I'm through with this rain," B.A. said turning on the van and beginning to leave.

"Good," Hannibal stated, "Cause it's sunny where we're going next."

"Where are we going next?" Face asked.

"Back to the sunshine state," Hannibal said sitting back.

"Florida?" Amy asked, confused.

"No. California," he while pulling out a cigar.

Amy rolled her eyes as everyone else relaxed.

It wasn't even until then that she remembered how cold it was, she rubbed her hands together.

Murdock saw this and tried to get Face's attention. Murdock lightly kicked Face's leg resulting in Face yelling, "Ah! What the—" Face then say that Murdock was tilting his head towards a very cold looking Amy. Face winked, Murdock nodded.

Face took off his jacket, "Here Amy, you look like you need it more than me," he said casually joking. He'd been doing these random acts of kindness for a few weeks now, testing to see Amy's reactions.

"It's okay Face, thanks though," she nodded looking back out the windshield while thinking, _take it you idiot!_ _The man is trying to flirt with you… or he just realized your cold but either way—_

"I insist," Face said handing her the jacket while flashing one of those million dollar smiles, interrupting her thoughts.

Amy took the jacket and smiled at Face. Face then turned to Hannibal and started talking about the next job.

Amy put on the jacket, _wow, still warm_, she thought and then kicked herself mentally for thinking.

"Who's up for a game for cards?" Murdock asked pulling out a deck.

"I'm in!" Amy said turning to him.

"Maybe in a little bit," Face said before turning back to Hannibal.

"Then it's just us muchacha," Murdock smiled shuffling the cards.

Amy laughed as they began playing none other than Go Fish of course.

Amy was happy to see Murdock being his old self again, the last hour had been too quiet.

Murdock believed Amy, he knew his girl was out there. He just had to find her…

_**Woo hoo! Chapter 1 down! Sorry if it was kinda slow, I needed a lead in for the fun stuff. Next chapter**_**: The team goes to California for their next job :D**_** Don't forget to review and thanks for reading! :)**_


	2. You Forgot to Mention They Were Rich

_**Surprised at how many people like the story so far! :D Guess what? Today is my birthday and I'd love some more good reviews! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Enjoy! :D **_

**Chapter 2**

Amy slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times adjusting to the morning light. That's when she realized she was still wearing Face's jacket, she smiled inwardly.

They'd been driving a few hours now, by the time it was night they had decided that B.A. and the guys would switch driving through out the night so the others could sleep and still be on the road.

Amy looked around the van, Murdock was passed out in the seat next to hers, she laughed lightly at him, _even funny in his sleep_. Hannibal was driving while B.A. was in the passenger seat. And Face was fast asleep on the very back seat.

She took the blanket off her, that she didn't remember having before falling asleep, and draped it over Face. He moved slightly and mumbled before falling silent again.

Amy leaned forward between Hannibal and B.A..

"Morning Amy," Hannibal said.

Amy looked at the clock on the dash, _5:38 am_.

"Morning guys," she said still a little groggy.

Murdock began mumbling in his sleep, "Go play now… no not over there Billy… Billy I don't care if she's a poodle…"

B.A. rolled his eyes, "Will someone shut that fool up?"

Amy sat back, lightly shaking Murdock, "Murdock," she said lightly, "Murdock, wake up…"

"Maybe just this once but this is the last time—"

"Murdock…"

Murdock shot awake, Amy laughed quietly.

Murdock rubbed his eyes looking around and then to Amy.

"Bad dream?" Amy asked.

"Just Billy and that poodle again. You'd think he'd learn his lesson but he still goes on after 'em," he said shaking his head.

"Hannibal we still don't know where we're going," B.A. said.

"Oh I know," Hannibal said.

Silence.

"Are you going to tell us?" Amy asked.

"… Marysville, we're about an hour and a half away," was all Hannibal said.

More Silence.

"And…" Amy asked.

"And that's where we're going. You asked, I told," he smirked.

Amy sat back in her seat; it was too early for Hannibal's games.

"What's in Marysville?" Murdock asked, reading Amy and B.A.'s minds.

"Burwell Ranch, an old friend of mine owns it. Vietnam vet. Got a call from them a few weeks back asking if we could come down and help get put away a guy, Chad Ryder. I told them we'd come down and see what we could do."

"Marysville, isn't that a military town?" Face asked groggily, making Amy and Murdock jump, he'd waken up without them noticing moments before.

"Yes it is," Hannibal answered.

"Well tell me if I'm wrong," Face said sitting up straight, "but don't you think it might be a little risking just waltzing into the place. What happens if someone recognizes us? Or even worse, Decker finds us."

"Since when are we afraid of taking risk? We haven't seen Decker in little over a week," Hannibal said.

"Which means it's about time for him to catch up," Face added.

"Then let him. It's how the game's played. We go on a job, finish it successfully. Decker shows up, we give him a show, go back and forth usually ending with us riding away from Decker with smiles on our faces," Hannibal smirked.

Face rolled his eyes sitting back, they was no arguing with Hannibal.

Murdock then spotted something on a billboard next to the freeway, his face lit up as he read it aloud, "Burger Heaven!" he then started speaking like an announcer, "Home of Captain Bellybuster, America's hero! Next Exit!" he then dropped the voice, "Come on Hannibal, you still owe me a Bellybustin' Surprise Pack."

Hannibal shrugged, "Sure Murdock."

"YES!" Murdock said excitedly.

"Come on Hannibal, it's not even 6 in the morning. Why you gonna let this fool get that?" B.A. asked.

"Murdock is a grown man B.A. and if he wants a Bellybustin' Surprise Pack he can get it," Hannibal answered.

"Aw come on big guy, it's always a good time for Burger Heaven," Murdock smiled leaning in between Hannibal and B.A..

B.A. gave Murdock the look, the _sit back and shut up fool_ look. Murdock immediately sat back in his seat.

_*** * An Hour and Half Later * ***_

B.A. was now driving as they pulled off the main road onto a dirt one.

"Now if I remember right we should just follow the road until we're there," Hannibal said.

"How we gonna know when we're there?" Murdock asked.

"Oh believe me, we'll know," Hannibal smirked

As they came around the corner they spotted a few houses, all with barns and stables and such.

Face looked around at the houses. They were nice and all but still. "This is it? This is _Burwell Ranch_? Hannibal I understand that these are you're friends and all but this is—"

"No, that's Burwell Ranch," Hannibal said pointing a little farther up the road. They all looked.

Amy's jaw dropped, "Wow."

Face smiled, "Now this is more like it."

"You forgot to mention your friends were rich," Murdock joked.

"They aren't, they're just good with money," Hannibal said, "Turn in right here," he said motioning towards the large open gates. Above them was a wood carved arch that read: _Burwell Ranch._

The driveway was lined with white fence, grass surrounding the beautiful off-yellow house. The land went on for acres, a dark red barn could be seen out there, horses along with stables and a few other small buildings. The house was breathtaking by itself; two stories tall, a great country home feeling. A porch went along the entire outer rim of the house, a few rocking chairs along with a swing and some tables along it. At least a dozen windows just on the first story. The van pulled up to the front, Murdock jumping out as soon as it stopped, Amy and Face not far behind.

"It's just like in the movies," Murdock said looking around, "Grass for acres," he ran over to the fence, jumping onto it, "white fences, a big house, red barn. All of it," he beamed jumping back down.

"It hasn't changed a bit, I thought you guys might like it," Hannibal said getting out.

"Well if isn't John Hannibal Smith," A voice said from the porch.

The team all looked to see where it was coming from.

"Rita Burwell," Hannibal smirked.

The woman was tall, reddish hair; she looked about the same age as Hannibal. She fit right in with the country-feeling house, wearing dark jeans brown boots, a loose jean shirt and a tan cowgirl hat.

Hannibal met her at the steps as they hugged.

"I was just saying how this place hasn't changed a bit," Hannibal smirked.

"Yep, it really keeps A.J. and I busy," she laughed and then saw the team behind him, "So this is the team?" she asked.

Hannibal turned around as the team came up to them.

"Let me guess," she said looking at them and then pointing at each one, "You're defiantly Face, you're Murdock, you're B.A.," she then stopped at Amy thinking for a second.

"Amy Allen," Amy said seeing that Rita didn't know.

"I'm sorry," Rita laughed.

"It's okay I'm pretty new here," Amy laughed.

"Come on inside, A.J. should be coming in soon," she said as they went up the stairs and in the large hand-carved doors.

The inside was even more breathe taking: oak wood flooring, a beautiful large fireplace, pictures of the country. The back doors were open to the other side of the porch where more land was.

They all stopped and looked around. Murdock was looking at some pictures, "Are these you're horses?" he asked pointing to the pictures.

"Yes they are," Rita said coming over, "We've raised them for as long as I can remember. I used to compete before the war."

Murdock was taken back a bit, the rest began to listen, "The war?" he asked.

"Uh huh. Vietnam, I was a pilot around the same time as you guys served. They called me _'Starry-eyed'_ back then. I'd fly into just about anything," she smirked and then pointed to some more pictures further down the wall.

"Well forgive me if I don't salute," he laughed. They were all of her with her copter. Murdock looked at them in amazement. Murdock was in awe of them all, the copters of course.

"I love flying, always have," she said.

He then spotted one with her, a man, another woman who looked around 18, and an all too familiar face. "Hey, we know him," Murdock joked pointing at Hannibal in the picture.

"Now that was a long time ago," Rita joked nodding to Hannibal. He nodded back to her. "Yeah, that's me, my husband, my daughter, and of course Hannibal."

"Wow, you're whole family served?" Amy asked.

"All of us," Rita said proudly, "I piloted, my daughter piloted, and my husband was on the ground leading a few teams."

"You guys look really close," Amy said,

"We were, still are. Hannibal was best friends with my husband before the war. There were some nights when I thought I was raising three children instead of one," she joked.

They all laughed.

Rita then continued, "After the war my daughter and I came back here and kept on taking care of the ranch. When I heard about what happened to you guys, I couldn't believe it. I knew you were innocent."

"What about your husband?" Face said without thinking, regretting it the minute it came out.

Rita and Hannibal looked at each other for a moment, Rita then looked back at Face, "He, uh, didn't make it," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. When you said A.J. earlier I thought you meant him an—"Face started nervously.

"No, it's okay," she smiled, "That was years ago. I look at it this way, he died for his country; he loved fighting out there for it. Everyone has their time and his just happened to be then."

"So A.J. is your daughter," Amy put together.

"Yep, she's 'bout the same age as you kids. She's the girl in that picture," Rita answered.

Face started, "Hannibal told us we'd be helping some friends of his who fought but we—"

"Didn't expect us to be woman," Rita said finishing sentence for him.

They all nodded laughing.

That's when Murdock saw her, first only in the corner of his eye but he then looked back towards the open doors to the back. He thought he was dreaming, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen…


	3. Remember Chad Ryder?

_**Note:**__** Sorry if this chapter is a little slow, it's filled with important info. ;D**_

**Chapter 3**

She looked a lot like Rita just much younger, big blue eyes like the ocean, her skin tan from working outside most of the time. Her hair was a deep red, just like Rita's, but curlier. She wore jeans, brown boots, a white long sleeve shirt and a dark cowgirl brown hat.

"Hannibal?" she said coming inside quickly as she saw him.

She about took down Hannibal as she hugged him, Hannibal laughed, "This can't be A.J.."

"Well believe it," A.J. smiled brightly.

Murdock was entranced, lost for words for the first time in his life.

"I've missed you so much!" she said hugging him tightly again.

"Missed you too kid," Hannibal said.

A.J. then saw the group of people standing near them, "Gosh where are my manners?" she laughed letting go of Hannibal, "Allison Burwell, friends call me A.J.." she beamed looking at the group.

Hannibal then introduced them, "This is Templeton Face Peck," he said motioning to Face.

"Face for short?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"Yep," Face said shaking her hand.

"B.A. Baracus," Hannibal said continuing on.

"Nice to meet you ma'm," B.A. said.

"Nice to meet you," she said shaking B.A.'s hand.

"Amy Allen," Hannibal said motioning to Amy.

They shook hands and smiled.

"And last but not least H.M. Murdock," Hannibal said motioning to Murdock.

Allison hadn't really looked at the other people when she came inside, but when her and Murdock's eyes met, something happened. Whatever you want to call it; time slowing down, sparks flying, it was all happening at that moment.

Murdock snapped out of it at the sound of his name.

Allison smiled shyly as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Murdock," she said.

"Pleasure's all mine ma'm," he smiled.

After what seemed like a very long handshake they let go.

Rita then led them into the kitchen, they all sat at the dinning room table.

"I know how busy you guys get, I couldn't believe it when you said you'd come down," Rita laughed lightly.

"Anything for an old friend," Hannibal said, "Darren Ryder, what's he up too?" Hannibal asked.

Allison flinched slightly at the sound of his name, Rita answered. "Remember Chad Ryder? Filthy rich, inherited his father's business, didn't care about anything but himself and his money. Well his son, Darren Ryder, now runs the business with him."

"I remember him, he didn't seem like too much trouble before I left," Hannibal said.

"Well he wasn't, he was a good kid. He seemed like he had a good head on his shoulders until a few years ago," Rita said.

"What happened a few years ago?" Face asked getting into the conversation.

Rita and Allison exchanged a look, Rita answered, "That's when he started going into business with his father. We should have known, every Ryder man has turned out the same way," Rita looked at Allison again who was now staring at the table, "You see, A.J. and Darren were together for awhile, he seemed like a fine boy. I was happy for them. But then he started doing business with his father, started acting differently and such… Long story short, Chad and Darren both own the business now. They've bought out all the other ranches and houses within 5 miles, except ours. We told them time and time again that we aren't selling, that they were wasting their breath trying.

Then three weeks ago, the two of them come over one evening. Chad says that he _understands_ how hard it must be letting go of the ranch, so he has a _deal. _He tells us how they have this plan to build some new branch of their company out here and how if we sign a contract with them, we're _allowed_ to stay. But here's the catch, we'd have to work for them." She then changed her tone, "They don't do clean work Hannibal, they cheat everything and everyone they can. We don't want no part with them, we have an honest good business here with the horses and such."

"I remember some of the things Chad did back then. He had people everywhere. Cheated out of a lot of good people here. I think the team and I can put him in his place."

"You really think so?" Rita asked.

"I know so. We've dealt with scum like Chad before, haven't we," Hannibal said looking at the guys.

B.A., Face, and Murdock all nodded their heads.

Hannibal then looked back at Rita, "Rita, you've just hired The A-Team," he smirked.

"Thank you so much," Rita said.

"We haven't done anything yet," Face said.

"But I know you will," Rita said, "I've read the papers, I've seen the people you've brought to justice and I just hope you can do the same to them. Money isn't an issue, I'll pay anything to get them behind bars for good after all the things they've done."

"I can help," Allison chimed in.

Rita looked at her, "A.J. no—"

"Yes, I can mom," she said looking at Rita and then back at Hannibal, "I heard and saw a lot of things. I bet some of the operations that Chad was running then, he's still running now. We have to be able to catch him for something."

Hannibal looked at Allison, "Thank you A.J., but I don't know if that's a good idea. Men like Chad Ryder are—"

"Scum. I know. But I want to help—"

"Allison," Rita warned her.

Allison looked at Rita and stood up, shaking her head as he left he room and went back outside.

"I'm sorry about her, she's been pretty riled up about this ever since I told her you were coming," Rita said.

"It's fine," Hannibal said.

"How 'bout some fresh air?" Rita said standing up, changing the subject. "I bet you all have cooped up in that van for hours. I'll give you a tour of the ranch," she smiled.

The rest of them stood up and followed Rita out back.

"There's really not that much to give a tour of," she said sarcastically motioning to the sprawling acres, "You can all go look around if you'd like. The horses are right over there," she said motioning to the stables, "But just be careful if you go over near the shop, had a little accident over there a few weeks ago."

The team all nodded.

"B.A. go back into town and find us a motel, unless of course Face feels like condo shopping," Hannibal said.

Rita interrupted, "Oh no you don't. You're all staying here. I won't have it any way else."

"We wouldn't won't to impose," Face joked.

"Come on you have to stay here, please," Rita said looking to Hannibal. Everyone was waiting for him.

"I guess it'll do," Hannibal joked.

"I'll go get the stuff from the van Hannibal," B.A. said.

"Thanks B.A.," Hannibal said.

Murdock, Amy, and Face then left the porch trying to decide where to go first.

B.A. went to the van and Hannibal stayed with Rita.

"So what kind of business is Chad in these days?" Hannibal asked as he and Rita began walking.

"Well, it matters on the day of the week," Rita joked and then became serious again, "He has money in everything still. Horses, building, oil, you name it. But his favorite thing to do has always been cheating people out of money. His father had been trying to buy this land from Liam's father ever since Liam was born. Then Chad continued the tradition, offering us nothing close to its value, you probably remember that."

"How could I forget? You know how many times Liam and I drove him out of here?" Hannibal joked.

Rita laughed at the memories and then became serious again, "Well Chad gave up after he got married. Didn't give _us _any trouble until two years ago after A.J. broke off the engagement—"

"Engagement?" Hannibal asked, "You mean A.J. and Darren were engaged?"

"Yep," she said shaking her head, "They got together after the war. When we came home, it was different. A.J. was crushed about Liam, so was I. We couldn't believe he was gone. _She_ was _different_; she'd seen things over there that no one should see. I know I did too but it was different, she was still a_ kid_. The doctors wanted to put her in the V.A. under intensive care," Hannibal's thoughts immediately went to Murdock. Remembering the day the military sent him to the V.A., "Said she was suffering from _Posttraumatic stress disorder_, that they were worried she was going to do something to herself or something like that. I told them I didn't want her there; that she needed to be home with me.

I ended up making up this story about how the horses could help her like therapy since she'd grown up riding, I don't even remember how I put it. Somehow I got them to believe it and they let me bring her home.

She had nightmares every night, started seeing things, talking to herself. I thought she was gone…. Then one day, 'bout a year after we got back, Darren comes to our door asking me if he can see A.J.. He'd said he'd heard about everything and wanted to help. I told him there was nothing he could do but he insisted, saying that he could help with A.J.. He started coming over everyday. Sometimes they'd just sit and talk, other days they'd take the horses riding or work in the shop, she was getting happy again…. But the symptoms didn't go away. There were a lot of nights when Darren would beg me to let him stay the night so he could help her. And most of the nights I let him. He'd sit in the chair by her bed all night.

They became best friends, she was so happy with him. Then next thing I knew she was moving out. I honestly wasn't surprised when he came to me asking if he could marry her. Chad wasn't too happy about it but he let it go.

The wedding was all set, then 2 weeks before the wedding I wake up to her banging on my door in the middle of the night. She was bawling, saying that the wedding was off, that she should have known better. I never got the full story out of her but I know whatever happened that night was bad. Something happened between them moving out and her breaking off the engagement. After that she relapsed a little, her nightmares coming back in full swing and all. She still has them a lot along with all the other symptoms. A month later, Chad started trying to get the property again. I stood my ground. After a few months he started doing things."

"What kind of things?" Hannibal asked.

"It started little; a note of the door, a message on the machine. And then it escalated, broke the fence once, stole some of the horses another time, broke into the shop and threw around everything."

"I'd ask why you didn't call the cops but I'd guess he has some guys over there," Hannibal said.

"Like I said, he's got people everywhere. And that wasn't even the worst of it."

"What else did he do?"

"The week after he and Darren came over with the deal. We'd just came in from the shop when all the sudden we hear a crash. I went outside to check, found the shop in flames and a truck driving away."

"Chad Ryder," Hannibal said putting two and two together.

"I know I didn't tell you the exact truth Hannibal. But we need your help. Someone's going to get hurt if they aren't stopped. There's no telling what they'll do next."

"The Ryder's aren't going to get away with these things anymore, we'll make sure of it," Hannibal said putting his hand on her shoulder. Hannibal felt obligated to help them. For a long time they had been his family. He'd grown up with Liam and knew him his entire life. He thought of A.J.; remembering seeing her grow up, remembering the first day Liam had taken her up in the copter, and remembering the day Liam told him that she had told him and Rita that she wasn't letting them go to war without her.

_**Well that was interesting, defiantly a different direction than I'd started with. I got an idea and ran with it :D Just a side note: most of the rest of the chapters will be in either Allison's/A.J.'s and Murdock's point's of view. Hope you liked it! Please review :D **_


	4. Murdock's Angel of Music SEE NOTE

**_NOTE: I am soooooooooo sorry guys! I have another A-team story over in the movie section and accidently uploaded it's Chapter 4 to this hahaha I didn't even realize it until I read hoellenwauwa's's review. I wondered why it was getting mixed reviews! So that was my blonde moment of the week. Hope you enjoy the REAL Chapter 4! :D_**

**Hey everyone! You have no idea how happy your reviews make me! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 3! And to thank you for your awesome reviews, here's some Murdock P.O.V and maybe more… :D Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

**Murdock's POV :D **

"Come on Face, the life of a cowboy! It wouldn't be that bad," I said as Face, Amy, and I walked.

"We—ll," Face started, looking unsure.

"Yeah Face," Amy teased, "Afraid you might run out of hair gel."

Amy and I both started laughing.

"Oh you two are great," Face smirked, "Just great."

"Oh we know Faceman," I laughed.

"Yeah, besides, you don't fit the cowboy look anyway," Amy said nonchalantly.

Face thought for a moment and stopped walking. Amy and I stopped a few feet ahead and looked back at him.

"Wait, what do you mean I _don't fit the cowboy look_? How would you know?" Face asked Amy.

"Remember the job out west, tracking wild mustangs," Amy said.

Face walked towards us, "Yeah I remember, what about it?"

"You just didn't fit," Amy said mater-of-factly.

"I fit in fine there! A lot better than lone ranger over there," Face said pointing to me.

"Whoa Faceguy don't bring me into this one, this is between you and the lady," I said with my hands up.

"Well thanks," he said sarcastically. Amy and I laughed lightly.

As we continued walking, I began to hear something. A guitar playing… I looked over at Amy and Face, still flirting away. _They won't even notice if I'm gone. _

"Hey guys I'm gonna go check something out," I said.

They both just continued 'arguing.' I laughed to myself; _the day they finally end up together will be a very interesting and entertaining day_.

My instincts kicked in, wondering off to follow the guitar as it faintly played.

I followed it to the nearby stables. That's when the singing started. I stood next to the door listening for a moment.

"And I saw my reflection in the, snow covered hills, where the landslide brought me down," the angelic voice sang.

The door was slightly open, I could tell the singing was coming from inside. As carefully as I could, and without thinking, I pushed the door open, sneaking in without a sound.

The stable was empty for the most part, only a few straggling houses, the rest being outside.

The singing continued, I slowly closed the door behind me. I began looking around, trying to keep a low profile but also trying to find the source of the music.

"Oh mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart rise above?" the girl continued singing, "Can I sail through the changing, ocean tides? Can handle the seasons, of my life?"

I slowly walked along the stables looking around as the girl's singing began getting louder, I was getting closer.

I then got my first glimpse at who was singing. She was sitting on the outer fence of the stable about ten feet from where I stood. She looked completely at ease, in her own world. Her hat sat next to her on the post of the fence, guitar in her arms as she sang along dangling her feet in the air.

She was facing the other way but I knew who it was, A.J..

I was completely mesmerized, not only was she beautiful, but she could sing too, and play guitar. I'd known her for minutes and was already wanting to know everything about her.

"Well I've been, afraid of changing cause I'd, built my life, around you." A.J. sang passionately, her eyes closed, "But time makes you bolder, children get older, I'm getting older, too. Well…"

Her singing stopped, but I was still amazed. She continued playing the guitar, her eyes closed. She moved with it as if it was part of her.

Without even realizing it, I stood slowly from where I'd been kneeling down, still entranced, and walked quietly a few feet closer to her. I stopped for a moment to listen as she continued playing.

She'd sang the words as if they'd meant something, not just as if it was a favorite tune of hers or anything like that. Which made me wonder, _whom was she singing about? A past friend, family member, maybe even a past lover for all I know_…

The gate to the stable she was in was slightly open, I sat by it, still hidden and continued listening for a moment. Music was so relaxing; I'd always loved it. I'd especially loved it after the war. I'd heard this song before but never like this, now it was different.

I then decided it was time to make my presence known; I stood quietly brushing hay off me. I was about to speak when she began singing once more. I was silenced by the sound of _that_ voice…

"Well I've been, afraid of changing cause I, built my life, around you. But time makes you bolder, children get older, I'm getting older, too. Well I'm getting older too."

I leaned onto the gate lightly, putting my elbow on the gate and my head in my hand as I watched in awe.

"So, take this love and take it down. Yeah and if you climb a mountain and ya, turn around. And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills, well the landslide brought me down. And if you, see my reflection in the snow-covered hills. Well maybe… Well maybe… Well maybe, the landslide will bring you, down."

She'd finished the song but I could still hear it in my mind. She sat there staring out into the grassy fields, deep in thought. _Who are you A.J. Burwell?_ She'd probably seen some things in Vietnam, everyone that went there had. She'd lost her father over there; I couldn't imagine losing Hannibal, Face, or the big guy like that, let alone a father. She was one of those people with hidden layers that only the privileged few saw.

I then realized that I was still indeed staring at her. Guessing again that it was the right to time to make my presence known I quietly opened the gate enough to get through.

_What do I say? Think Murdock! Think. What would Face do?... What am I thinking, Face would have already went up to her and swept her off her feet! Obviously I'm not him. Nope, I'm the crazy one. So I guess I'll just play it cool…_

"Hey A.J.," I said putting my hands in my pockets.

A.J. jumped at the sound, almost dropping her guitar and jumped down quickly, disappearing for a moment.

_Bravo! You scared her half to death! _"Oh! I—" I panicked, walking forward towards the fence.

She then jumped up, rifle in her arms ready to shot at the intruder, unfortunately me.

I was completely dumb-founded, now realizing how bad this must look.

I was so dumb-founded that I continued going forward, not seeing the stray rake on the ground. Which I completely stepped on, causing it to come up and hit me square in the face.

"Doh!" I said going backwards into a pile of hay.

"Sorry!" I said attempting to get up, but giving up quickly just putting my hands up.

A.J. had jumped over the fence and was now coming towards me, rifle ready, fire in her eyes.

She stopped about a foot away. I gulped looking down the barrel of the gun, wasn't the first time I'd had a gun aimed at me but the first under these circumstances. The team was going to get a kick out of this, I could almost here the Colonel's laugh now…


	5. You Don't Look Insane & We Are Not Lost

**Chapter 5**

**Murdock's POV**

The fire then left her eyes, she tilted her head, "Murdock?"

I smiled nervously.

She finally put the gun down, "Oh thank God," I said under my breath.

She then turned back to me. I was still in shock a little bit. This woman was completely unpredictable. I then tried to get up once again, tangled in the hay.

She then started laughing as she came over to me, "Need a hand?" she laughed.

I smiled dorkily, she smiled back.

"Oh I got it," I laughed trying to get up. _Yeah this coming off to a wonderful start, 'Hi my name is H.M. Murdock and not only am I so manly I can't even help myself out of hay, but I also just got caught red-handed ease-dropping on you!"_

She laughed, "Well alright then," she backed away with her hands up. She leaned on the fence across from where I was currently floundering.

"I get the feelin' you're not from around here," she smirked, arms crossed.

I smirked back, "What gave me away?"

We both laughed again, _she's got a great laugh_, I thought.

I finally got myself untangled and stood brushing myself off.

She began clapping her hands sarcastically.

"Oh, ha-ha," I said rolling my eyes. I like her more and more each second. _She's got a great sense of humor, nice laugh, beautiful eyes, need I go on? Maybe it __**is**__ time I used a few of Face's ol' tricks. _

She shook her head and then jumped up onto the fence sitting down again. She patted the part of it next to here.

I almost jumped for the fence.

"So is that how you treat all the new people around here?" I asked pointing to the rifle on the ground.

She laughed, "Just about," she said sarcastically.

I laughed.

She then continued, "But usually it scares the guys off. You're the first one not to run," she joked.

"I deserve an award or something," I said sarcastically.

"How'd you even get down there?" she laughed.

"Stepped on the rake," I then pretended to hit myself in the face, "Got me square in the face," I joked dangling my feet.

A.J. began laughing and looked out towards the grass, "And I thought that only happened in cartoons!"

"You'd be surprised at how much cartoons can be applied to real life."

"Oh I believe you!" she smiled. She then looked at me and tilted her head after thinking for a second, "So what brings ya here," she then poked me, "H.M. Murdock?"

"Business," I said pretending to act professional. She seemed like she had a big sense of humor, so I was going to use it to my advantage.

"Well what _kind _of business?" She laughed.

I smirked leaning in towards her, "_Government _business. Top-secret stuff. You see, I'm not supposed to tell anyone but you seem_ trustable_."

"I thought the government was after you?" she said in a sarcastic hushed tone.

"Well kinda, I guess. It's more like Military Police."

"Oh—h now that sounds scary, Captain," she said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry Chiquita, I am an unwanted man, techniqually speaking. I'm the invisible member of 'The A-Team'."

"Now_ that_ sounds like fun."

I tilted my head, "It comes with its perks," I then looked out at the grass, "Take Hannibal, Faceman, and B.A.: always on the run, always worryin' about M.P.'s and such. Faceman doesn't even have a home, he's always scamming places to live."

"I imagine it must be soooo hard for him," she said sarcastically.

"Yep, it's a crazy world out there. But then take me for instance, no military on my trail, no wanted sign on my back. I get to have all the fun and then go back to home sweet home until Facey breaks me out again."

She scrunched up her eyebrows, "Face breaks you out? Why don't you just leave yourself?"

"Well, you see I'm not what one would call '_completely sane'_, in fact I'm not sane at all."

She laughed, "Really?... Me neither!"

_Did she just say what I think she said? _I thought.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle, I know a fellow nut when I see one," I joked and then held out my hand for her to shake, "Howlin' Mad Murdock, current V.A. Psychiatric Hospital attendee."

She shook my hand and smirked, "Allison Jane Burwell, 2 month attendee at V.A. Psychiatric Hospital."

"You don't look very insane," I said tilting my head.

"Oh beli—eve me buddy. I'm pretty nuts," she smirked.

"Well in that case, A.J., I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," I smiled.

"I agree…" she then looked at me, "You ride horses?"

I had to think for a second, "I have. So yes, I ride horses," I smiled.

She jumped off the fence, "Well then let's see what you got," she winked and then went off towards the horses.

It took me a minute to register everything that was happening_, pretty girl, lots in common, flirting back? _

"Game on A.J.," I said jumping down and running after her.

"Oh it's on H.M.," she smirked sarcastically.

_****** Somewhere else on the Ranch ******_

"We are not lost," Face said trying to hide the fact that they were, indeed, lost.

"Yes, we are. I swear we've seen that same tree three times," Amy said pointing to the big tree.

"We're in a forest Amy. Forest have tree's, lots of them, and sometimes they all look alike."

"_Or _we're lost."

"Maybe we wouldn't be lost in the first place if you hadn't_ insisted_ on coming out here," Amy said.

"Amy, Amy, Amy," Face said beginning to go on with his _well thought out_ plan, "Who cares whose fault it is or isn't," he slid his arm around her shoulders as she looked at him and raised her eyebrows, "The important thing here is that—"

"That _con _doesn't work with me Face," she said taking his arm off her, _relunctantly_ but she'd never show it.

Face was taken back, "What _con_?"

"_That_ con, the one we always see you pull whenever something goes wrong. Usually you use it on woman, but I'm not one of _those _woman," she laughed and continued walking forward.

Face just stared at her for a moment, _well this plan isn't coming together._ He thought he'd take her out here, pretend to get '_lost'_, and then _talk _to her. One of the oldest tricks in the book, but it doesn't really work when you _actually_ get lost.

Amy continued walking and smirked_, that's right keep walking Amy, _she thought to herself. The plan was coming together perfectly, Hannibal would be proud. When she'd seen the forest, she'd expected Face to want to _"Take a walk,"_ which he did. She had him figured out. _Just keep resisting, don't give into that Templeton Peck charm! Not yet, at least. _She'd planned that he would most likely get them lost, and he did. Then she planned he'd pull_ that_ con, and he did. So now she was walking away, and he'd be running up to her yelling in three… two… one…

"Amy!" Face hollered trying to catch up to her.

_And he takes the bait_, she laughed inside.

She continued walking, "Come on. We've just gotta find a way out. If we don't get back soon Hannibal will send out a search party," she joked.

Face was dumbfounded, silent as they walked. Amy was one of the first woman, who he really liked, that was _immune _to him. None of his tricks worked. They weren't even tricks, he would never _trick_ a woman.

Amy smirked inwardly, _it's working. The plan has been executed perfectly. Right now he's probably going through his head wondering where he messed up._

Face was still thinking, _I didn't do anything wrong! This plan has worked forever. I must be the first man on earth to have this plan __**not**__ work!_

Amy then decided it was time to end Face's misery, "Wait," she stopped, Face stopped too, looking around. "I think it's that way," she said pointing and then walking.

Face shook his head and within minutes, what do ya know! The ranch was in sight!

Face was silent the entire way back, obviously lost in his head.

Amy walked proud, _I love it when a plan comes together! Phase Two complete! _She successfully got him interested, Phase One. Then she completely threw him off, Phase Two. Next phase, flirting with him like there's no tomorrow and then leaving him right he thinks he's got her. _Oh I'm good, I'm real good_, she thought.

_**Wow! So now we've had some Murdock/Allison AND Face/Amy! **_**Coming up next… **_**More Romance(Of course)! And an introduction to the villains! :D Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
